


Left in the Dark

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-18
Updated: 2002-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Left in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Left in the Dark

## Left in the Dark

#### by Patti and Cathy

Title: Left in the Dark  
Author: Patti and Cathy  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 02/18/02  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Archive at will, but please leave our names and email addy's on it. Thanks.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Patti's Author's Note: My infinite thanks go out to Jim Steinman for his beautiful lyrics that helped bring about the end to a very miserable couple of weeks for these two weary writers and best friends. Cathy's Author's Notes: Patti's has always held a passion for all things Steinman and Meat Loaf. My own passions leaned toward Chris Carter's universe. The last few weeks, our friendship has been going through some turmoil. Jim's lyrics helped us to change that. As well as creating something unique and very special, Left in the Dark has been able to let soulmates become just that once again.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Know what? I am so sick of disclaimers, I am ready to puke. And I'm giving all the credit to Jim Steinman on this one. Far as I'm concerned CC tossed out Walter and Fox and they are fair game.  
Summary: 

* * *

Sitting in the darkened bedroom, Walter shifts on the bed, avoiding the glowing readout of the alarm clock. He sips again from the nearly empty glass of scotch. His heart beats faster as he hears Mulder's key scrape against the lock and sets his drink on the bedside table. He takes off his glasses, placing them by the whiskey, thinking it might be best to feign sleep. 

Mulder closes the door as quietly as he can and turns the deadbolt behind him, taking a deep breath now that he was in the dark apartment. He leans against the door and runs his hand through his dark hair. Meeting Alex tonight had definitely _not_ been a good idea. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief that the apartment was silent and Walter wasn't staring him in the face. Trying to explain his arrival at this late hour and the smell of Alex Krycek all over him would be next to impossible. Shower. Definitely a shower. He stunk of Alex Krycek's body and could still feel him over every square inch of his skin. _What on earth was I thinking letting Alex do those things to me?_ Mulder squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before silently tiptoeing towards the bedroom, hoping he could slip into the adjoining bathroom and scrub every iota of Alex Krycek off his body before Walter woke and found out. 

Listening to Mulder move quietly about the front room, Walter felt tears sting his eyes. Grabbing the glass, he drank the last bit of whiskey for courage, before turning on the lamp on the bedside table. He sat up resting his back against the headboard, calling softly, "Fox? I was worried. It's almost 3:00. Are you alright?" 

Fox cursed silently under his breath at having been caught. "Shit." Raising his voice as he steps into the bedroom, "Yes, Walter, I'm fine. Sorry I worried you. I was just... out. I lost track of time." Mulder moved quickly across the bedroom, heading towards the bath, tossing his leather jacket on the armchair. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, okay?" 

Walter's throat constricts, but he managed to find his voice. "No, Fox. Come to bed. Now. I need you." He hates the tone of his voice, but continues to beg, "I need you. It doesn't matter where you were, or what you were doing." He stops, hating himself even more, "Or who you were with. Just come to bed." 

Mulder stops, halfway across the room, his back to Walter. His shoulders slump a bit at the painful need in Walter's voice as he turns and crosses the room towards the bed. "Alright, Walter. I'm coming to bed." Mulder kicks off his shoes and pulls his shirt out of his pants and tosses it onto the floor, unable to meet Walter's eyes, hating himself for making Walter act this way. 

Walter reached up to grasp Mulder's belt, "Take them off, Fox. It doesn't matter." A single tear slides down his face, as he opened the buckle, moving immediately to Mulder's tight jeans, "It doesn't matter. I know you love me." His voice is raw with pain and need, "And, tonight that's enough." 

Mulder nods, and reaches to snap the light off, unable to look at Walter's tear-stained face another moment longer, leaving them both in the dark. "I do love you, Walter. Very much." 

Sliding over, Walter pulled Mulder onto the bed, "I know you do, Fox. I know." He kissed Mulder then, slowly and tenderly. "You came home. That's all the proof I need, Fox. You came back to me." 

* * *

You don't need to sneak in the door.  
Just come on into the room.  
I've been lying in our bed in the dark all alone. And I've been waiting, I've been waiting for you. There's been no reason to move.  
It's been as still as a tomb.  
I needed you oh so badly tonight.  
But I guess you had better things to do. I should have known that it was coming to this. But I must have been blind.  
I bet you still got a trace of his love in your eyes. And you still got his eyes on your mind. You swore you'd be with me at 7 o'clock. Now it's a quarter to 3.  
Well, whatever you got and whoever it was. I guess you couldn't get it from me.  
Whatever you got and whoever it was.   
I guess you couldn't get it from me.  
I know that you love me.  
There's no need to talk.  
I see the look in your eyes and I got the proof. And there are no lies on your body.  
So take off your clothes.  
I just want to get at the truth.  
I know that you love me.  
There's no need to talk.  
I see the look in your eyes and I got the proof. And there are no lies on your body.  
So take off your clothes.  
I just want to get at the truth.  
And there are so many things that I've just got to know. 

You tell me who!  
You tell me where!  
You tell me when!  
But don't tell me now, I don't need any answers tonight. 

I just need some love, so turn out the lights. And I'll be left in the dark again.  
I just need some love, so turn out the lights. And I'll be left in the dark again.  
I just need some love, so turn out the lights. And I'll be left in the dark again.  
Left in the dark again. 

I should have known that it was comin' to this. But I must have been blind.  
I bet you still got a trace of his love in your eyes. And you still got his eyes on your mind. You swore you'd be with me at 7 o'clock. Now it's a quarter to 3.  
Well whatever you got and whoever it was. I guess you couldn't get it from me.  
No, I guess you couldn't get it from me. But down in my soul, down in my soul.  
I know - I know that you love me.  
There's no need to talk.  
I see the look in your eyes and I got the proof. And there are no lies on your body.  
So take off your clothes.  
I just want to get at the truth.  
And there are so many things that I've just got to know. 

You tell me who!  
You tell me where!  
You tell me when!  
But don't tell me now, I don't need any answers tonight. 

I just need some love so turn out the lights. And I'll be left in the dark again.  
I just need some love so turn out the lights. And I'll be left in the dark again.  
I just need some love so turn out the lights. And I'll be left in the dark again.  
I just need some love so turn out the lights. And I'll be left in the dark again.  
I just need some love so turn out the lights. And I'll be left in the dark again.  
I just need some love so turn out the lights. And I'll be left in the dark again.  
Left in the dark. 

Written by Jim Steinman 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Patti and Cathy 


End file.
